Best Life Ever
by AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys
Summary: This is an R5 story. Laura dated Jackson for awhile, until he dies in a car accident before she has a chance to tell him she's pregnant with his child. A year later, a little girl named Amanda is born, and is raised by Laura and Ross. When she get's older with her half brother and sister, will she ever find out Ross isn't her real father? Couples, Raura, Rinessa, and Rydellington.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! The couples are- Raura, Rinessa, and Rydellington! And this is based on what happened too my Aunt.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own R5 or anything you may recognize!**

**Laura's P.O.V-**

It's been a year since Ross and I started dating. He also proposed, so we have to change my daughters last name to Lynch at court today. You see, before Ross and I met, I dated a man named Jackson. I realized that I was pregnant with his child, but before I could tell him, he got in a car accident on his way to work. I started dating Ross, and he raised her with me as if she were his own. I met him by my sister Vanessa, since she is dating his brother Riker. Our daughter has blonde hair, just like Jack, and brown doe eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lynch, I here by say that your daughter's new name is, Amanda Lynch." The judge says, seeing how close Ross and Amanda are. He's just sitting there with his arm around her, while she is cuddling onto his arm. We get up, and he picks the one year old Amanda. We walk out of the building, and get into the car. I take her rom him, and put her into her Hello Kitty car seat. Rydel's present. I sit in the back while he drives. I still have to tell him the big surprise when we get home.

* * *

Were just sitting on the couch together watching T.V, since Amanda's taking a nap. "Um Ross, there's something I have to tell you." I say. He turns towards me and smiles. I take a deep breath and say. "I'm pregnant with twins." He just stares at me blankly until it turns into a smile.

"There mine right!? Our own children, even though I still count Amanda as mine!" He shouts happily, giving me a big hug.

"Well I found out a month ago, and it's a boy and a girl." I say happily.

"So, do you want me to start preparing the other two rooms?" He asks.

"Yeah let's get started!" I start to get up, but he pushes me back down lightly.

"Nope. Your going to stay here and relax. I'll clean and paint it." He insists. I sigh in defeat, and lean back into the couch.


	2. The Twins

**Hey everyone! Glad you like it. You can tell me things I can approve in my story in a review so I can make better. Sorry for huge time skip, but nothing interesting happens. Ross/Laura are already married, and so are Rinessa.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own R5 or anything you may recognize.**

**6 months later...**

**Ross's P.O.V-**

Laura and I are happily married, and so is everybody else. My whole family, including Laura and Amanda are at the beach right now. I've been watching Laur like a hawk, since she's dew any time now. "Ross!" Laura shouts. I snap out of my daydream, and smile at her.

"Hey Laur, what do you need?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just, don't you think Rydel and Ratliff are acting strange?" She asks. I look over towards them, and they're just staring at each other.

"No, but looks like they're in love." I say. "Can I get a kiss for figuring that out?" I ask. I lean in, and breathe out from my mouth a little bit. She groans in pain. "Okay, I don't think my breath is that bad!" I say defensively.

"No not that, that!" She says pointing to her stomach.

"Oh!" I say panicking. "Guys, I'm taking the car! Laura's in labor!" I say, picking her up bridal style, and gently putting her in the car.

* * *

I'm currently in the hospital, holding my baby girl Julia, while Laura is holding Trevor. Suddenly, the whole family barges in, causing Julia to cry. I shush her, and rock her, and smile. That turns into an ice cold glare when I look at my family. They look down shamefully.

"What are there names?" My mom asks. I look up and smile.

"This is Julia," I raise her up, "and this is Trevor." I say using my shoulder to point to him and Laur.

"Well, they both have little specks of blonde hair from you Ross." Riker jokes. I smile, and nod.

"Well, can you guys all leave, I want Laura to rest." I say, and they nod their heads understanding. I walk over to Laura. "How excited are you to see their rooms?" I ask. She looks up.

"Really excited!" She says and jumps a little, causing Trevor to yawn and wake up.

"I'm excited too! But I'm also excited because as soon as you recover we can have more adult time." I say and wink at her. She blushes, and slaps me lightly on the arm. I chuckle.

* * *

**1 week later**

It's been a week since the twins have been here. Amanda loves them! They both have my hair, and Laura's eyes. Amanda started talking, because she said her first words. She's really close to me, I'm afraid when she gets older and we have to tell her that I'm not her real father, she'll hate me. I guess I'll have to wait to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I hope your enjoying the story!**

**I don't own R5 or anything you may recognize.**

**Ross's P.O.V-**

It's been a whole year since the twins were born. Rydellington happened, and R5 released their new single Pass Me By. "Come here baby girl!" I say sweetly looking at Amanda. She laughs and comes over to me.

"Dada!" She laughs hugging me. Laura comes from upstairs, and smiles. She walks over to the twins and picks them up. She sits on the floor next to me, and I let go of Amanda. The twins crawl over to Amanda and play with their toys.

"You know she really likes you." Laura admits. I sigh and nod.

"I know, but how will she react when she finds out I'm not her real father." I say sitting criss cross applesauce, and looking down at my hands.

"Well no matter what, you'll be her father, just not blood related." I just nod, and look up at our children. The twins are playing with the LEGO'S for babies, while Amanda is playing with her My Little Pony. "Ok well I'm going to make dinner, can you help?" She asks.

"Sure." I say, and pick up the twins, and put them in their high chairs at the table. She does the same for Amanda. We go into the kitchen, and she tells me to wash the plates while she gets the noodles. I walk to the sink and wash a plate. When I'm about to pick up another, I see Amanda's water gun that I got her. I smirk, and fill it up. I shut the lid on top, and turn towards her. I aim at her and squirt until there is no more. She turns towards me, and runs to the sink to get the other one. We both fight over the faucet, and chase each other around the house. The kids are all laughing and clapping their hands, and we both run out of water. In the end, were both soaked.

"Well I'm going to get changed, then we'll eat." She says.

* * *

Were silently eating and all that can be heard is the clanking of our forks on the bowls. "So, as you know R5 is getting more famous by the second." I say, and she nods agreeing happily. "Well we both know that I'll be going on tour with them soon, and I want you to prepared. I'll hire some security guards to guard it, and have cameras everywhere. We'll video chat every night, and if anything is wrong, call me." I say all at once. She laughs at my protectiveness.

" I'll be okay Ross, and I still have my parents and your parents." She says reassuringly. I nod my head and smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! BIG announcement! Would you care if I change this story from Raura to Auslly. Sorry if you only like Raura stories, but I don't want my story to be banned because there is no category for R5. And if you know/write a story that doesn't have a category because your writing about the actors, please warn them that they're story will be taken down. Review what you think I should do...:/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I decided that I'm going to continue this story, but I'm going to do a story like this but with Auslly if it gets taken down.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own R5 or anything you may recognize.**

**6 years later**

**Ross's P.O.V-**

Amanda is now seven, and the twins are six now. "Daddy can we go to Chucky cheese? Amanda asks giving me her puppy eyes along with the twins.

"Maybe, but we got to wait for mommy to get back from work. She might have something already planned." I tell them, and if on qui Laura comes through the door.

"Mommy!" They all shout, and run up to her.

"Ok, so what do you little munchkins want now." She sighs.

"Can we go to Chucky Cheese please?" Trevor asks, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Well baby, maybe later or tomorrow because were having a family camp out today." She says, and they nod and go back to watching SpongeBob. She comes over, and sits next to me.

"So how was work?" I ask, and give her a peck on the cheek.

"It was good, and the family thing is in an hour." She says, and stands up. "Ok everyone, let's get ready, and bring some of your toys to the campground." She directs, and the kids go upstairs to get changed. "Goes for you too mister!" She points a finger to me.

* * *

**Laura's P.O.V-**

We pull up to the camp ground and I get out, and unstrap Amanda from her seat, while Ross gets the twins. Once undone, they all run up to the campfire were everyone is. Ross and I sit on one of the logs next to our children. "So how are you guys?" Rydel asks us.

"Were good, and anything new for anyone else?" I ask.

"Well some of us have some surprises, but we'll tell you later." Riker says, and we all nod.

* * *

When it gets dark out, Trevor rushes over to me. "Daddy, mommy can you come with me?" Trevor asks, pulling on our hands.

"Ok sweetie, just let me tell Aunt Rydel to watch your sisters." I say.

"Hey Rydel, can you watch the girls for us!" I shout, because he already pulled us far.

"Yeah it will be great practice!" She yells back, but regrets saying it after.

"Hey Ross, why did Rydel say it'll be great practice?" I ask. He shrugs, and follows our son.

"Stop!" He says, putting his little arms out to the side of him.

"Well what do you want to show us son?" Ross asks. Trevor points to a little husky puppy shaking on the ground. I take out my flashlight, and point it at the dog.

"Can we keep him?" He asks hopefully. Ross looks at me for approval, and I nod.

"Sure kiddo." Ross says, messing up his hair with his hand.

"Dad I told you not to touch the hair!" He complains, trying to fix it.

"Ok, well I'll pick him up and we'll take him to the vet tomorrow." Ross says, and picks him up, and carries the puppy to the camp. Everyone gives us strange looks when they see the puppy.

"Our little Indiana Jones found a puppy." I say, and everyone goes back to roasting marshmallows.

"Daddy Mommy, look what were eating!" Our girls come up holding smores in their hands, and marshmallow smeared all over their faces. We laugh at them, and they spot the puppy.

"Oh, did you get us a puppy!" Julia shouts.

"Actually this is your brothers own personal puppy, because he's the one who found it." Ross says, and Trevor's face brightens.

"Yes no sharing the puppy!" He shouts happily, and does a fist pump in the air.

"That's no fair! How come we can't have pets!" Amanda whines. I sigh.

"Well how about we all go to the pet store and get you pets." I give in, and they shout happily.

"Ok guys gather around!" Ellington shouts. We all go by the fire. "Well there's no other way to say this besides, were having a baby!" He shouts happily, kissing Rydel's cheek.

"I thought only girls have the babies Uncul Ratliff?" Amanda asks. We all laugh.

"They do sweetie!" He says chuckling.

"And so is Vanessa!" Riker joins in. The rest of the night was just talking, and soon enough we go to sleep in our tents.

* * *

**Ross's P.O.V-**

Were currently in the car, and I'm driving, while the kids are in the backseats jumping up and down. "Ok were here!" I say, and stop the car in front of the Vet. I carry Bolt in.(He named him after the dog in the Disney Movie.) "Hello, how may I help your family?" That lady at the desk asks, but then looks ecstatic when she realizes who we are. "Oh my gosh your the Lynch's!" She screeches. I shush her.

"Can you please not say it so loud! I want my children to live a normal life, and think were not famous!" Laura snaps.

"So living in a huge mansion is normal?" She asks.

"That was Ross's doing!" She defends.

"Hey, don't get me in this! And were hear to register our dog." I say.

"Right this way." She says, and directs us to a room. She examines him for awhile, and gives him a few shots. "Ok well I think he has been owned before because he has been neutered already." She says. Poor dog, not able to have fun like me anymore...

"Ok, so were all good?" I ask, and she nods her head, and hands me our bill.

* * *

Were currently at the pet shop, and the girls are picking out their animals. "Daddy can I have this one?" Julia asks, pointing to a white cat with orange patches and a striped tail. He also has gold eyes.(If you saw my profile pic before I changed it, that's my cat.)

"Sure sweetie, what do you want to call the kitten?" I ask.

"Well I like the color red, and he looks red so Red!" She says jumping up and down.

"Ok pumpkin, Amanda do you like any of the animals?" I ask, but she ignores me, and continues to stare at a golden puppy. I go over, and read the description. _Found in a sewer, and was abused. Looking for a caring family, and gets along with other dogs. Good with children, and a golden retriever mix. _"You want her?" I ask, and she nods her head rapidly. I walk over to Laura, and show her the puppy and her story.

"That poor puppy!" Laura says, and I nod in agreement. "What do you want to call her?" Laura asks.

"Butterscotch, because she looks like it!" She shouts happily. I tell the owner, and he checks us out with all the supplies we need, and the three cadges for the animals.

* * *

When we get back home, I release the puppies. They seem to like each other, so I see how they'll react with the kitten. I let Red out, and Bolt and Butterscotch come over to sniff him. After a lot of sniffing, they get used to each other, and Red starts meowing for food. And I must say, it's a very girly meow for a male cat. After we feed all the pets, we go to bed. Hopefully they won't destroy anything. And by they, I mean the pups, cause all Red does is sleep at the foot of Julia's bed.

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**


End file.
